Eight Months
by recycledsmiles
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy has a lot of plans for their future. They're coming back to Hogwarts for their final year and to make a fresh start. They've established a truce but why are they having unexplained feelings whenever they're near each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't get paid for doing this.

**A/N**: Hello there my lovely readers! This is my very first Dramione fan fiction! This will be fluffy, angsty, funny, and smutty! Beware of the words that will be used in here! The epilogue doesn't exist in my world! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy making it! Don't forget to leave a review!

_Dearest Mum and Dad,_

_It's me again, your daughter. I miss you two so terribly. I apologize for my lack of letters for the past months. I have been really busy with trying to put my life back together now that the war is over. I do promise to visit you there in Australia when everything gets calmer in here. The last time I have seen you, Mum's having a handful of grey hair and Dad had gone through another trip to the hospital because a man has bitten him while performing a surgery. Do you think of me too? I know you have not yet forgiven me for erasing your memories. It was the best idea at the time, and as you have put together now, I have panicked. You might not understand the intensity of what was happening with my world but I do know for a fact that you are aware of the seriousness of it all._

_Enough talk about the past. I am currently living with the Weasley's and Harry. They lost a son in the war. Fred, do you remember? He was one of the twins. The family—including Harry and I—are devastated. George hasn't been himself since. We are just trying to keep him sane for now. It might take time but at least he's talking again._

_I have told you before what was Harry's part in the war. Can you believe he died and was resurrected? I know we were not really a very religious bunch (and this is hardly a religious act), but it was like a miracle, shall I say? But as the saying goes: everything is possible with magic. Harry is trying to be a normal—as normal as a magical person could be—teenager now. It is actually hard for him to not worry about anything. He thinks relaxation is a myth. Can you believe that, an almost eighteen year old man who actually anticipates death every single day? Anyway, I might bring him to our childhood world one of these days. I might also bring Ron and Mr. Weasley (as he is still addicted with all things muggle)._

_Ron is doing fine too. The scar on his left arm (due to my own carelessness) has completely healed. The scar is still visible, and I think it would not fade away soon. Pity, really. He has real attractive arms. But I guess the scar has an added effect because all the young ladies from Hogwarts have been flocking on his side asking about how he got it. Every now and then someone would ask if they could touch it. It's hilarious and annoying at the same time. I sound like a jealous girl friend, don't I? I am not, by the way. This is somewhat embarrassing, but I have neither seen nor talked to you both for so long that I am willing to talk to you about my love life. We tried to be together but I guess it's too awkward for us. We see each other as brothers and sisters and the kiss that happened during the war was just out of excitement._

_As for me, I'm helping others with the best that I can. The war happened in Hogwarts. The castle was in shambles right after. It was a little depressing to see eleven year old children to run for their lives. I would hug them all if I could. I might too, when I come back to Hogwarts this school year. Yes, the school is opening just months after the war. You might think that would be impossible with how most of the castle was destroyed, but magic can do real wonders. So Professor McGonagall decided to open the school back. She is also the new Headmistress. Gryffindors are ecstatic!_

_Anyway, I'll end my letter here in hopes you'd find this a little uplifting. I am really fine. I'll write to you when I get to Hogwarts and until then, I'll wait for you to write me back._

_I miss you and I love you. You know I won't do anything to put you in danger._

_Your daughter,  
Hermione x_

Hermione Granger re-read her letter for the fifth time. She hasn't seen her parents since she gave their memories back and it was a tense reunion. Her parents had been cold even though they have said they understood. Hermione understand them completely. Her parents were not aware of how powerful magic can be and the thought of their own daughter making such a huge change in their lives freaked them out. She's just waiting for the miraculous day that they can forgive her so she could live with them again. She's still afraid to be alone and being with the Weasley's is a huge help for her. It's a good thing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are kind enough to adopt her and Harry for a while.

"What are you up to?" A male voice suddenly said from her back. Hermione turned around to see Ron Weasley leaning on the doorframe with an unopened chocolate frog box on his left hand.

Hermione smiled and went back on tying the parchment at her owl's foot. She bought an owl for herself because she doesn't want to kill Errol by sending him off to Australia. _The owl has been through enough_, she thought. "I'm just sending Axelia to Australia and deliver my letter."

Ron didn't respond and sat on Hermione's bed. She's sharing rooms with Ginny and she doesn't like anyone sitting on her bed other than their parents (but they never have sat there, and always use the small couch at the foot of the bed, instead). Even Harry gets a small beating whenever he forgets he can't sit there. He watched Hermione tie the parchment to the owl's leg and send her off. When she closed the window, she sat beside him and took the chocolate frog from him, opened it, and split the frog in half and gave Ron the piece. He muttered thanks and they shared a companionable silence.

"Do you think they'll respond this time?" Ron suddenly asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. A girl can dream. I just wish it comes true soon, I'm losing it, I tell you."

Ron laughed. "You've been losing it since we were kids. I guess it's time for you to snap!" She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully.

It was times like that that Hermione truly feels that darkness has been defeated. They could finally do silly children things and not think about dying every single day. They've had enough of that for seven years. Hermione has always been known for being prissy and being a little McGonagall (as Seamus would say) but now that there aren't real dangers anymore and she knows she could take care of herself, there's no need to be a rule stickler forever. To be honest, she's getting hurt with what the people would say about her whenever they thought she's not there to listen. Even Lavender and Parvati were stupid enough to assess her while she was "sleeping".

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked, snapping her back from her thoughts.

"Just thinking. About school, about life…" She replied.

"It will be a very different school year for us."

"I don't know… the forbidden forest still has a lot of those dangerous creatures."

"Hell no! I won't be going back in there even if you cut off my right leg!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione laughed loudly which resulted to a snort. She stopped laughing and looked at Ron who suddenly burst out laughing and made her laugh again. _Ah_, she thought, _this is the life! _

"Where's Harry, by the way?" Hermione asked when their laughter subsided and they're now wiping their tears of joy.

"He went to get Teddy. He's baby-sitting today so Andromeda could go with Mrs. Malfoy to Azkaban."

"They're visiting Lucius?"

"No, they're visiting Pettigrew! Of course they're visiting Lucius!"

Hermione pushed him hard from the bed. "Ha ha, very funny!"

Ron just chuckled and sat beside Hermione again. "Why isn't Draco visiting him then?" Hermione asked again.

"Beats me. I guess he's still angry with his father. I would too, if I were him."

Hermione didn't reply and just went thinking again. They've established a truce with the Malfoys after the war because of what Narcissa Malfoy did for Harry. They were grateful and helped her and Draco win over their sentence. Lucius wasn't very lucky. It wasn't really lose on Draco but Narcissa was and still devastated on what fate brought to her husband.

The Golden Trio are civil with Draco. It was a miracle Ron got over the past quickly and managed to offer his hands on an almost friendship with Draco. Same with the blonde-haired boy. Maybe he was tired of being bitter and evil, or maybe it wasn't the real him or maybe he was just using them but he was eager to be on the good side of the three. It was a win-win situation that both sides were happy about.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…"

"Oh Ron, that's a first!" Hermione mocked exclaimed.

"Shut up," Ron murmured but chuckled.

"Go on, this is interesting!"

Ron pushed her lightly and rolled his eyes. "We should live together after Hogwarts."

Hermione's face became serious and pale. "W-what?"

"It's not what you think!" Ron said after he realized what he just suggested sounded like. "What I mean was we should live together. You, me, and Harry!"

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Merlin, Ronald! That was scary!"

"Oi! What's wrong with living with me!" Hermione let out a laugh, still feeling her heart thump loudly.

"So what do you think?" Ron asked again.

"I don't know. Let's talk about that when Harry gets here. Besides, we don't know what'll happen after eight months. You might find a girlfriend and move in with her. My parents might have forgiven me then, and then I move in with them. Or Harry and Ginny might get married after."

"My little sister's not going to marry Harry! She's just turning eighteen then, and she'll still be in school!" Ron nearly shouted.

"Don't get worked up! I'm just stating possibilities here." Hermione defended.

"Whatever. I won't let them marry that early." Ron pouted.

"Oh please, as if I'll let you stop me." Hermione and Ron turned their heads to see Ginny coming in to the room.

"Why the hell are you guys talking about my love life?" Ginny asked as she gets her broom at the back of her door. She doesn't keep her flying broom with the others because they were careless. Living with boys isn't really a luxury.

"Your brother asked me to live with him," Hermione carelessly said, not thinking of how it sounded like.

Ginny gaped like a fish. "I thought you aren't together?"

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione laughed. "He's asking me and Harry, really."

Ginny sighed. "For a second there I thought you're keeping a secret relationship!"

Ron laughed and Hermione turned red. "You'll know if ever that was true and Mum finds out she'll both have our heads!"

"I know! If what I thought was true, you should be hiding by now so Mum won't marry you off!" The three of them laughed. "Anyway, we're having a Quidditch match in 15 minutes. Do you guys want to play?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron immediately stood up. "Come play with us, Hermione!" Ron said. Ginny nodded.

"I'll just watch at my usual spot and take photos," Hermione said and smiled.

"Oh yeah! You take good photos! I always look lovely whenever you take them!" Ginny praised.

Hermione just chuckled and put on her sandals. Ron already went downstairs to get his broom and shoes. Before going down, Ginny hooked her arms with Hermione and whispered, "By the way, Draco is coming."

Hermione doesn't really know why, but her heart just began beating faster than normal.

A/N: So what do you think? The story is currently set in summer (same time as now so I won't get confused) and then will move in time until they go back to school and then the title will make sense. Eight months will cover their last Hogwarts year. Do you get what I'm trying to do? If not, I'm a terrible writer and that will make me sad. Anyway, please review! The next story will be posted tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't get paid for doing this.

**A/N**: Here's the second chapter! I must warn you again (and for the last time) this story will be a major NC-17. I won't warn you again. I have low patience for long A/N's. Also, I've said this before but I don't have a Beta so forgive my ghastly grammar. Don't forget to put a review! Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was seriously stressed. Not only his father was in Azkaban and was a living reminder of the past he's trying forget, now he's expected to carry their name to get back to the top and manage their businesses and other properties. If it wasn't for the fact that he's in love with his blonde hair (the rumours Gryffindor spouted was true, Draco was truly in love with himself) he would pull them out and let his scalp bleed until he die. But because he loves his mother more, he would suck it up and try to make things better.

As he was thinking, Narcissa Malfoy knocked on his door and came in without waiting for her son to let her come in. She walked towards her son, who was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, and sat on the bed.

"You should come with me to Azkaban today," Narcissa said.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "What a great place to spend some time at. Want me to bring the camera too? I'll let you have some photos with the dementors."

Narcissa Malfoy rolled her eyes at her son's sarcastic reply and just. She was not in the mood to joke around because it's the first time she would be seeing her husband after the sentencing. Her nerves were all over and under her calm façade, she wants to run to her room and hide in her walk-in closet.

"Another sarcastic reply and you'll get a month long vacation at St. Mungo's instead." Narcissa said in a calm tone. Of course, Draco knows his mother to follow through what she says so he decided to keep all the sarcastic replies he had in mind.

"I don't want to go there," was his simple reply and sat straight.

"You actually don't have a choice. It will take us a long time before we can visit your father."

"I won't miss him. You go on your own."

Narcissa looked affronted. "Don't be difficult!"

"Mother," he sighed. "I really don't want to go. I would take getting bored any time rather than go to Azkaban. We were almost sent there, I don't even want to go there for a visit. Owl Aunt Andy, you're okay with her now, right?"

Draco looked at her mother change her disposition. Her shoulder started to sag. He won't back down this fight even if her mother started to cry. He knows the Slytherin ways. Narcissa looked at her son and reached to push his hair back. "I remember those days you can't go through a day without pushing your hair back."

Draco sighed and hugged his mother. "I've already changed. Let's make new memories now, have a fresh start without Father. He won't be getting out of there anymore, let's accept that. I don't want to be near him or anywhere near Azkaban. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Narcissa replied in a defeated tone and tightly hugged her son back. She loves this new Draco. The new Draco who doesn't like to try hard for his father's affection. The new Draco who's showing emotions other than anger towards people and annoyance towards her. She misses the five year old Draco but she knows time can't be brought back (without the complications of a time-turner brings) so she'd get whatever she can from this new Draco.

When they let go, Narcissa started to leave and Draco asked what she's going to do. "I'll floo call Andy. I'll let the elf tell you when I go."

"Take care, Mother."

She just nodded and left.

Fifteen minutes and Draco was about to fall asleep again when a knock came in his door. "Come in," he commanded in a raspy voice.

"Hey," a boy greeted from the door.

Draco glanced to the door and was startled. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Andromeda. She'll come to Azkaban with your Mother and I'm left with Teddy. I just dropped your Aunt here and popped in to say hi to you."

"Where's my cousin?" Draco asked.

"With the house-elves. I'm letting them change the kid's diaper then they'll bring him here. Your Mum and Aunt already left, by the way."

Draco only nodded.

They talked about trivial stuff when a knock on the door came and two house-elves with a baby came in.

"Minky is here with the young master, sirs. Minky changed master's diaper. Is Minky did a good job?" The house elf named Minky blabbered. The two boys seemed amuse. The other house elf seemed panicked that his partner was talking freely with the masters. He remained quiet.

Minky handed Teddy to Harry and the baby immediately copied his jet-black hair and green eyes. It was the first time Draco has seen a real Metamorphmagus. He was amazed and was happy to have a special cousin like him.

"I didn't know he's had that ability," Draco said in an amused tone.

"I know. The first time he saw me, he did the same thing he did now." Harry replied while stroking the baby's hair.

"Why didn't he copy your scar? It's pretty obvious."

Harry laughed, "He doesn't like the scar. He slapped it once."

Draco smirked. "Ahh, give me my cousin! I love him even more!"

They both laughed as Harry handed him the baby. Teddy looked at him curiously straight in the eyes and then changed his eyes to gray and his hair to blonde. "Amazing!" was the only thing Draco could say.

Harry was happy to see his new friend like this. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was capable of such emotion? All he knows is this is not the same Draco Malfoy he refused to be friends with when they were eleven. This Draco is worth the trust he's willing to give him. He was still looking at Draco and Teddy when he thought of an idea.

"Would you like to come to the Burrows with me and Teddy?" Harry asked.

Draco was shocked. _This is it, _he thought, _the acceptance I've been wanting since I was a kid._ He smiled at Harry and looked at his cousin again before he nodded.

"Cool," Harry said. "They were planning to have a mini Quidditch game today and I'll let Hermione take care of Teddy. She's awfully good with babies."

Draco didn't know why but hearing Hermione's name made his heart skip a beat. They have not really talked after they testified for him at his trial. He let the feelings slide and continued to rock the baby on his arms. What he didn't know was Harry saw the way he stopped short when he heard Hermione's name. Harry is very observant, and Draco hasn't learned that yet.

"Anyway, you can change now. I'll let the house elf lead me to your waiting area and we can floo from there." Harry said. Draco nodded and handed Harry the baby.

While Draco was changing, Harry floo-called to the Burrow and told Ginny that Draco would be coming. When Draco emerged from his room, they immediately flooed after getting Teddy's things and telling the house-elves where they were going.

It was Draco's first time to be at the Weasley's home. It wasn't much but it was homely, like every corner of the house was filled with memories. It was the first time Draco Malfoy truly felt jealousy over them. Of course, it's not making him bitter like he would always feel before. Now, he's just sad that he never got the chance to feel loved. He couldn't even remember a time in his childhood when his father held him or even brush his skin on his. He always had the cane to either beat him with it or use it to touch him. Which was absolutely creepy to hear, if you ask him, but it was the truth. His mother was another story. She would make it a point to smother him with affection, but he was too occupied with getting his father's attention that he would always feel annoyed when his mother would even dare kiss him in public. Ironic, really.

Draco was still deep in thoughts when Hermione and Ginny came down from their room. Their arms were looped with each other and they were talking about Neville and Luna's first date when they noticed the blonde boy staring off in space. Ginny looked at Hermione suggestively which Hermione got what it meant. They sneaked quietly from his back. When they were a few inches from him, they screamed from the top of their lungs and laughed loudly when they saw Draco jumped and screamed with them. He sneered at the two girls in front of him as they laughed continuously. That was how they looked like when Harry and Ron came in to the house.

Ron looked confused while Harry just looked at them calmly, observing.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder to see Ron and Harry. "Your friends here thought it was a good idea to let me die from heart attack!"

"It was just a damn appealing idea at the time! Malfoy was staring off in space!" Ginny exclaimed while still shaking in laughter. Hermione's laugh has already subsided in chuckles and just walked over Ron's side and looped her arms with his, they walked past the three teenagers in the room and talked as they made their way to the Weasley's mini Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ginny looped their arms together and walked with Draco. As for him, he was thinking about Hermione and Ron's relationship status. Not that he was concerned or anything, he was just fishing for gossip.

His brain snorted. _Yeah right_, it said.

When he got there, Hermione was sitting on a blanket laid down in the grass with Mrs. Weasley. They were playing with Teddy and they were surrounded with piles of food.

"Malfoy, where's your broom?" Ginny asked.

He took a mini broom on his pocket and put it back on its right size. "Here it is."

"Awesome, then. Let's go over the others so we can talk about the groups."

"Hey, Hermione! Take a lot photos, yeah?" Harry shouted.

"Sure!" She shouted back.

When the boys and Ginny worked out the groups and had started the game, Hermione stood from where she was sitting and went over a big, tall rock to stand on so she can take a better angle. As she was trying to put on the second set of films, she didn't notice the bludger that carelessly went to her way. Percy accidentally flew near the rock Hermione was standing on and the bludger was slow enough to swerve so it went straight to Hermione which knocked her over. All she heard were shouts and screamed and then it all went black.

**A/N**: That's the second chapter! The third one will be posted in three days! Until then! Don't forget to review and follow this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't get paid for doing this.

**A/N**: This chapter will show their teenager side. You know, being cute and awkward and all. Also, there's a little Dramione interaction so I guess this chapter isn't a total failure. Lol. Anyway, I don't like this chapter and I can't wait until they get back to Hogwarts (which will happen in the next chapter). Don't forget to review after reading!

Draco was rooted on the spot where he landed on. The bludger collided with Hermione's head, which was bleeding profusely. After a few seconds, everyone panicked and Charlie carried Hermione hurriedly to take in the house and floo over to St. Mungo's. When they reached the house, they saw George waiting at the sitting room.

"Lay her on the couch," he commanded Charlie.

Charlie scrunched up his face and said, "This isn't a small thing, George. She could die!"

"Lay her on the fucking couch, Charlie! I know what to do!" George snapped. "Mum, can you bring in a blood replenishing potion?" Mrs. Weasley, who was carrying Teddy, nodded briefly, handed the baby to Ginny and went to their potions cabinet. Charlie carefully laid Hermione down on the couch, and George immediately kneeled on her side.

Without missing a beat, George started to murmur some incantation and a dim light began to come out from his wand to cover Hermione's head. She shifted but George never stopped saying the spell. It went on for three minutes until George put his wand down, kissed Hermione's forehead, and called for Mrs. Weasley and asked her to give Hermione the potion he asked for.

Everyone who was in the room stared at George, who walked quietly towards the stairs, probably to go back in his room and sulk. Before he took a step, though, he stopped and turned his head towards Percy. Percy was looking right back at him with a guilty look.

George faced him and with everyone's shock he said coldly, "You can't do anything right anymore now can you, Percy?" Then he went to climb up the stairs quietly.

Percy stayed where he was standing, with his face pale white and his eyes brimming with unshed tears. Draco, who was standing beside him asked, "Are you okay?" Percy only nodded.

Mrs. Weasley looked sad as she stroke the unconscious girl's hair. She had already cleaned the dried blood on her head and was just waiting for her to wake up. No one knew what kind of spell George used but it must have been his and Fred's invention, as they were really secretive of what they usually do.

Fred.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. She still can't believe that George still blame Percy with his twin's death. Percy and Fred were together when it happened, and George felt like Percy was still egotistic for not helping his brother and just ran to save himself. She still mourned for her son's death, and will possibly never get over it for as long as she lived but she needed to be strong for all her remaining children.

Hermione shifted from the couch after fifteen minutes, and everyone—except for Draco—was on her side in a blink. Draco couldn't believe the kind of treatment they have for the girl. Of course, he knew Hermione had been a part of the family since she befriended Ron and Harry, but she's being treated like a porcelain doll that he thinks there's something more behind their actions. He watched as every single person in the room wait for the bushy-haired girl to open her eyes.

Within a few minutes, she fluttered her eyes and tried to sit properly. They let out a sigh of relief and asked Hermione questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you need anything?"

"You gave us quite a fright there, Princess!"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Do you think you would need a healer?"

The questions went on and on for a few minutes and Hermione just replied in a polite manner, trying not to snap at them for giving her a headache and just grateful that they have saved her life. Ron sat on her left side with Harry on her right and they held her both hands. Draco watched this exchange with an amused look on his face. He was too amused, in fact, that he didn't notice Ginny watching her.

"I know what you're thinking," Ginny claimed quietly to him while sitting at the foot of the stairs.

Draco look at him with confusion etched on his face. Ginny nodded and continued, "You're asking yourself why they're treating her like some damsel in distress and what not."

"You're good," Draco chuckled, and Ginny just shrugged.

"Trust me, even I thinks she's a porcelain doll. I know she's real tough, but she's been through so much, you know? Oh, don't think she can't take care of herself because she can. She could also probably kill you if she felt threatened." Draco swallowed loudly with that, and Ginny just giggled. "But you don't know her like we do."

"I should hang around her more often, then, to know her better." Draco joked.

"Probably," Ginny said with a smile. She pats his knee and then stood up to talk with Hermione.

After eating dinner, everyone went to their own way. Bill went home to his wife, Percy retired to his room, Ginny and Harry sat together on a loveseat with Ron opposite them, and Hermione playing with alone with Teddy. Draco Malfoy was talking with Mr. Weasley when he excused himself. Left alone, he noticed how good Hermione was with Teddy and without really thinking, he walked over them and he sat beside her.

"Hi," he greeted. He didn't know why but his heart was beating too fast for his own liking. It became worst when Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

"Hi," she greeted back. They sat in silence for a few minutes; neither could find a good topic for small talk. After awhile, Draco couldn't stand the silence so he said, "You're really good with Teddy."

Hermione just smiled up at him again. "Thanks," she muttered quietly. "He's a nice baby," Hermione cooed, and Teddy giggled. They stayed like that, feeling uncomfortable but really wanted to stay with each other's company for a reason they both don't know what.

"Are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. There's so much to do, so much to say, so many people to face," Draco answered. It was a vague reply but Hermione understood completely. She knew what kind of person Draco Malfoy was, and she knew he's still having a war with himself but she likes the young man in front of him.

"What about you?" Draco asked.

"Kind of," she started. "I don't know either." They chuckled. They made more small talk until Ron came and butt in to their conversation. He sat beside Hermione and flung his arms around her shoulders and leaned down to coo at Teddy.

"Are you together?" Draco asked suddenly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and chuckled. "No. Absolutely not!" Ron replied.

"You're just together all the time, and really close like Harry and Ginny."

"No, mate. A lot of people already asked, it's not just you. I guess it's because of the kiss, really."

Draco felt something odd but completely ignored it, "Kiss?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink and nodded. "We kind of kissed during the final battle…in front of the Gryffindors." Ron chuckled, and Draco gave a short smile.

"Anyway, have you bought your requirements for Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I'm using my old ones," Draco said.

"Wow! Slytherin Prince's using old stuff? That's unusual!" Hermione joked.

Draco and Ron just chuckled.

After an hour, Draco decided to go home to his Mum as he's still afraid to leave her alone at night. There were still death eaters roaming around Britain and he knows they're mad at the Malfoys for not sticking up to what they believed in.

Harry was came along with Draco to personally bring Teddy to Andromeda, who was probably still at the Malfoy manor after her and Narcissa's visit to Azkaban. When they arrived at the Malfoy manor's drawing room, Harry couldn't help but remember the night they were captured not long ago.

Sensing Harry's sudden melancholy, Draco stopped walking and said, "I know I was not a really good person before. And I know that I'm still arrogant, even if I was pretty behaved today, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Harry gave him a pat on the shoulders. "I'm sorry too, Malfoy. A lot has happened between us and I really want to be friends with you now." Harry offered his hand, and Draco shook it. It was a handshake that has been overdue for seven years, and they're both happy they have finally done it.

They walked up to the sitting room, to see Andromeda and Narcissa having a cup of tea and talking in hush voices. When the two young men arrived, they stopped talking and gave them a brief nod.

"How was Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

Harry's face lit up and said, "He was an absolute angel! But to tell you the truth, I was pretty bad at taking care of him so I let Molly and Hermione coddle him."

Andromeda chuckled, while Draco smirked. Narcissa just smiled timidly.

"Here's Teddy's stuff, Andy." Harry said awkwardly. "I'll come by your house in three days with Hermione and Ron to visit Teddy."

"Until then."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Draco and Narcissa who was sitting together now. "See you at Hogwarts, Draco. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy," and without waiting for a reply Harry Potter twisted in the air and vanished.

When Andromeda and Teddy had left, Draco walked his mother to her room. He waited for her to get dressed on her sleeping attire before he spoke. "How was it?"

Narcissa could only smile weakly. "He was in a bad shape, but his pride was still intact."

"Mum…"

"Draco," she interrupted. "I understand why he had to go there. It's for the best, I see it now."

"What made you change your mind? What did he say?"

"He does not need blood traitors for a family."

Draco felt his anger welled up inside him all over again. Draco felt angry to even think that he was stupid enough to believe the atrocious crap his father tried to instil in his mind.

"Well, we don't need him either." Draco bellowed.

"Draco…" Narcissa tried to reason with her son but to no success. She knew what kind of man her husband was, and she knew what her son is going through so when Draco growled at her, she remained quiet.

She just hope going back to Hogwarts and having his new found friends could help him take all the anger away that has been bottled inside his heart for the longest of time.

**A/N 2**: So what do you think? Chapter 4 will be up on Monday (because I have things to do for the remainder of this week)! Until then!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor I get paid for doing this.

**A/N**: Hi everyone! Thank you for putting my story in your follows and favourites. I could've been much much happier if you had reviewed but oh well! Anyway, here's chapter four for you!

**Warning**: Crude language.

The time came when school needed to start again. The Golden Trio had long been prepared—their clothes have been neatly stacked in their trunks, and their school requirements had already been bought.

A week ago, Hermione had a problem with buying her requirements. Her parents had not contacted her still and her money in Gringotts wasn't sufficient enough. She didn't want to ask money from them because she knew they won't really give it to her (after what happened, she knew they prefer if she's just a muggle like them).

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Hermione. I have enough money to support the two of us!" Harry insisted._

"_Harry, you know I can't let you do that! I need to learn how to support myself!" Hermione argued._

_Harry sighed and held her hand. "Hermione, you have always been there for me. You're one of the biggest reasons why I'm still alive, you know? Let me do this for you."_

_Ron watched the scene in front of him sympathetically. He knew Hermione was born in a rich muggle family and money was never a problem. For someone like him, he can't imagine how hard it is for Hermione to struggle on her own. But she's being too stubborn for her own good._

_Hermione was hell bent on finding a way on her own, but had failed. She was about to give up (something she was sad to admit) when Professor McGonagall flooed at the Burrows._

"_Ms. Granger, we need to talk," McGonagall announced._

_Hermione lead the woman outside the house and to the backyard to get some privacy. "What is it about, profess… erm… Headmistress?"_

"_I have heard you're having a bit of a problem with money," McGonagall started. "You're the brightest girl I have ever met in all the years I have taught and I'm going to propose a deal with you."_

"_A deal?" Hermione asked, a flicker of hope started to ignite._

"_Yes. The school will pay for your expenses if you would be willing to be my assistant. As you may have already known, I just had my title for only a month and I still have a lot of business to deal with for the school. I need someone, other than the head students, to help me build the school to its former glory."_

_Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. Her most favourite professor had offered her a scholarship. She smiled widely and nodded her head like a five year old excited for ice cream. "Of course, Professor! I will do anything!"_

_McGonagall smiled at the girl's willingness. When Harry Potter called for her a few days ago about her favourite student's problem, she was both angry and sympathetic. She was mostly angry with her parents for abandoning her, so she spoke with the other professors and had agreed to give the girl a scholarship._

"_Your school requirements will be waiting for you in my office when you get there; you no longer need to worry."_

"_Professor, thank you very much for the opportunity. I already lost hope but you came, and I'm very ecstatic to be back!" Hermione hugged the woman in front of her out of excitement. McGonagall, who was not used to that kind of affection from a child felt like crying. Before she did, however, she pat the girl on the back and they walked back inside the house smiling._

_End Flashback_

Ginny found Hermione looking outside from the window while twirling her wand. She smiled sadly, knowing what she's thinking about. She sighed loudly and said, "Still waiting for a reply?"

Hermione turned her head to look at her and nodded slowly. "It's like they're trying to live like the way they did when I erased their memories you know? Like I didn't really exist."

"They'll come around," Ginny said while holding her friend's hand. She couldn't understand why her parents were being stubborn ("Now I know where you got your stubbornness, Hermione!" Ron said one afternoon), and leaving their only child alone. Hermione never wanted to see them hurt, why couldn't they see that?

"I'm going to wait until this school year ends, then I'll go barge in their new place." Hermione said determinedly.

Ginny put her hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Hermione just smiled softly at her and continued to stare off the space.

"By the way, our trunks have already been put in the ministry car. We're going in ten minutes, you should go down now." With that, Ginny walked out of the room.

After five minutes, Hermione decided to go down and was met by her three best friends. It was pretty quiet, which was unusual in the Weasley household. It pained her to see Mrs. Weasley hurt who has realized the same thing that she did: Fred is dead and George won't be in the right mind to try to make their home like it used to be.

"Are you ready, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"Alright, gang. Let's not make ourselves late and hop in the car."

Ginny coiled her arms around Hermione's and walked out of the house towards the car. "Are you excited? You'll be like the deputy headmistress!" Ginny joked.

Ron whipped his head back to look at them and laughed. "Oh no! Hermione and McGonagall working together?! The horror!" Hermione punched him on the arm and everyone laughed.

"This year will be great!" Harry said enthusiastically. All of them nodded in agreement.

"We don't have to worry about our lives anymore! Well, except in Potions. Seamus will be making his with us after all," Ron said and everyone laughed harder.

"It wouldn't be the same, though," Hermione said, and just like that they became quiet again. They don't know how the year will go.

"Do you think the Slytherins in our year will be there?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Well, not all of them were Death Eaters." Ginny said.

"True," Ron replied simply. "Well, what do you think will happen with Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, are people going to ignore him or bully him now that everyone knows he was a death eater?"

"I don't think so," Hermione answered. "Their name still exceeds power until now, you know? They'd be more worried to make him angry."

"So, is he going to be an arsehole like how he used to be?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked affronted and spoke for the first time after they got in the car. "Ronald! Mind your language!"

"Sorry," Ron muttered, and everyone sniggered. "So is he?"

"Well, that would be really disappointing, now that we're almost friends and all. But if he wants to then, let him." Harry said.

They all agreed and sat in the car, waiting to get to their destination.

"Are you ready, my son?" Narcissa asked her son while eating their breakfast. Draco just hummed in response. Narcissa knew her son is nervous, and was trying to hold back his emotions until he was alone. She didn't press and asked about trivial questions to let him be at ease.

When they finished breakfast, they walked around their newly watered garden. "Are you fine with being alone here, Mother?"

"No," Narcissa muttered.

"You can ask Aunt Andromeda to stay with you for a while, or you can live with her." Draco suggested. His aunt has been visiting frequently lately and knows she will take care of his mother while he's gone. For just a short time, he trusted the old lady, something he doesn't normally do.

"That's a great idea, but I don't want to burden her."

"You're sisters. Why would she feel burdened by you?"

She shrugged elegantly. "I'm a grown woman, Draco. I shouldn't be asking someone to take care of me."

"She's not just a someone, Mother. She's your only family left besides me, and you haven't been left alone since you were engaged with Father, as Bellatrix told me."

Narcissa sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll owl her later."

"Do it, yeah? I will know if you didn't."

"It's like the role has been reversed. I'm still your Mother!" Narcissa reminded, and Draco just rolled his eyes.

After getting ready, Narcissa and Draco apparated to King's Cross with his trunks, they stealthily ran towards 9 ¾ to be met by the familiar red train going to Hogwarts. The place was already full of students and parents alike. They saw familiar and not-so familiar faces bidding their loved ones goodbye. In the midst of the people, the remaining Malfoy family looked like outsiders for once. They awkwardly walked up to where the seventh (and in their case, eight) years usually sit on the train.

"Here you are," Narcissa said. Draco nodded slowly thinking he's making the biggest mistake of his life. Before he could even say anything, Narcissa took his son aback by hugging him tight. Draco hugged her back for awhile, not minding the people glancing at them.

"Show them what a true Malfoy is," Narcissa whispered when they stepped back from each other.

"I'll write you when I get settled in. Write Aunt Andromeda, alright?" Narcissa nodded in response, and apparated away.

Draco stepped inside the train and looked for an empty compartment. He didn't mind the people and the mixed emotions they gave his way. He found a compartment and settled his trunks at the train racks. He sat quietly, looking at the people hugging and saying goodbye to one another outside the train. He was still wrapped up with his thoughts when the Golden Trio saw him.

"Hey, mate." Ron greeted.

Draco was startled and jumped a foot high from where he sat. He glared at them and saw Harry and Ron laughing openly with Hermione looking amused. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh while you can. I have the last laugh!"

"If you say so," Harry answered and sat. The train started to move a couple of seconds after.

"You don't mind if we stay here, do you? Most of the compartments are full, and the ones with only one person start to hyperventilate when they see Harry," Ron said.

Draco laughed. "No, no. It's okay."

They started talking, but Draco noticed Hermione hasn't said a single word since they've gotten there. She nodded towards him in greeting and just stared off in space. Harry caught Draco staring at her and mouthed, "We'll tell you later." He nodded and tried to act normal. It just bothered him that the talkative girl looks exhausted and sad.

"Have you seen your friends?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco looked at him in confusion and then realized what he was talking about after awhile. "Oh, no, I haven't."

"Well, apparently, they shut themselves at the end of the train." Ron said.

Draco stood up and said, "I'd better go and check them."

"Right. Well, see you later then."

Draco walked until he arrived the last compartment and saw bunch of his old friends seating altogether. He knocked on the door and all of them turned their heads. Blaise Zabini opened the door for him and Draco was met with the stale smell of smoke and alcohol.

"What the hell?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

Blaise clapped his back and said, "We're just having a bit of a party in here. You might as well join us, now that you're here!"

"I'll just have a cigarette," he said. Goyle threw him a pack. Draco took a stick and muttered a spell to light the tip of the cigarette. He took a drag and looked over at the people around him. On the same seat as he was, there was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. In front of them was Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, and Tracey Davis.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked.

"Bullshit," Pansy answered dejectedly.

"Aw, Pansy. It wasn't so bad. At least your house wasn't tried to be burned down like ours," Theo said. "What about you, Draco? How was your summer?"

Draco shrugged and took a drag on his cigarette. "It was alright."

"I heard you spent a part of your summer with the heroes," Pansy said accusingly.

"What's wrong with that?" He asked.

"Of course there's none, mate," Blaise said and looked at Pansy pointedly, she just rolled her eyes.

"How about you Blaise?" He asked.

"Same shit, different day. Mum found a fifth husband."

"Good for her!" Theo joked. Draco laughed. He knew Blaise's mother gets around a lot. And by a lot he meant that even though she's married, she still carry affairs with other men. "I just hope she'd stick with this new one, eh?" Draco said.

"I wish! When they got back home after their honeymoon last week, she started going out at night again. I was left entertaining the asshole, I thought I'd have to have sex with him too!" They all laughed with that, even Goyle who haven't said a word and just smoked continuously.

"What about you, Goyle?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much has happened after father was sentenced. Mum's has been depressed the whole summer," he answered. He was clearly devastated with what has been happening with his life, and about Crabbe's death. The others might didn't notice but he was carrying Crabbe's wand. Living closely with the two, Draco had already differentiated his old friends' wands. He would just have to ask him about it when they're alone.

"Did you visit your father in Azkaban, Draco?" Daphne asked.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't ruin the moment, Daph, and no. I didn't visit him. He doesn't deserve my affection."

"Mrs. Malfoy didn't force you?" Tracey and Daphne asked at the same time.

"No. I made her go with Aunt Andromeda."

"You're lucky. Little Cassie and I were forced to go with Mother two weeks ago." Theo muttered.

"She made Cassie come with you?!" Pansy yelled. "She's only five!"

"I'm absolutely aware, Pansy. You should yell at my Mother instead. I'm actually worried about her, you know? I don't want her to be alone with the crazy bitch."

"What do you think will happen with us this year?" Pansy asked.

"They would probably hand you to the ministry," Blaise quipped.

Everyone laughed except Draco. "Why are you laughing?" He asked in confusion.

"Remember at the last battle when Voldemort asked for Harry Potter?" Daphne asked and Draco nodded. "Well, ice queen here yelled 'What are you waiting for? Hold Harry Potter!'"

"Don't fucking remind me! Who wouldn't want to stay alive? People still give me shit for that, you know?" Pansy groaned.

"They'll understand," Draco said. "Look at me, I was a Death Eater but they're not really making me feel like shit."

"It's because you're a Malfoy, mate. Your name still means something." Theo said.

"That's unfair! You lot didn't even get the Dark Mark!" Draco argued.

"That's life for you," Tracey muttered.

Draco sighed. "So what do you think then? Are they going to bully us now?"

"I doubt that. We'll just have to find out." Blaise replied thoughtfully.

**A/N: I'm sorry if the story is moving pretty slow. Tell me what you think! Make a suggestion! Hope you enjoyed this though! Also, the next chapter will be up on Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't get paid for doing this.

**A/N**: Sorry for being two days delayed for updating! My Dad used my laptop for some important thing. Anyway, thanks for the story follow and favourites. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review.

**Warning**: From here on, you'll see the f word a lot and all the other curse words. It's M for a reason and that is one of them.

ALSO! For this fic, I'll be using the 40 students from Pottermore because ya know, they're the official students from Harry's year! Anywaaaay…

"It's like the castle didn't went through an intense beating," Ron muttered. Hermione could only nod. She can't believe what magic could do. In just a month, the whole Hogwarts castle is back to its original pristine state. The only difference was the white, flawless marble tomb of the former Headmaster up the hill near the castle and the two huge tombstones where the names of the witches and wizards who sacrificed their lives for the whole wizarding world has been etched.

The old students arrived at the Great Hall and took a seat in their respective houses. Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, and talked about having a stroll at midnight, just like the old times. Ginny sat with her batch mates and exchanged pleasantries. Everyone looked happy, trying not to open a conversation that involved the war. They were fully aware that their group of friends aren't complete anymore—either the students were into hiding with their families or were killed.

"How are you, Neville?" Harry asked the boy across from him.

"Not bad," he said and then he blushed. "I spent the rest of my summer with Luna." Hermione smiled while her two best friends teased Neville endlessly.

Before the Great Hall drown to endless chatter, McGonagall walked over to the platform and asked for everyone's attention. She called for the incoming first years and did the sorting. After it was all done, she stood in front of everyone again.

"Welcome each and every one of you! I am your new head mistress, Professor McGonagall. Last year was a chain of complicated events followed by a war. It was a dark time for everyone in the wizarding world. Our students fought gallantly and with that, I cannot thank you enough for protecting our school.

We may no longer be in a war but there are still dark forces out there who will try to break our faith and strength. We all have been in a difficult position and I would like for you to have a great time this year, as a

Before we start the feast, I would like to remind our eight years to stay after the feast. Very well, enjoy and tuck in!"

The food appeared and every student cheered. The Slytherins tried to look indifferent but it can't be denied that they're excited for the food after the long speech their headmistress has just given.

"Bloody hell! I thought she won't ever stop!" Ron exclaimed and reached for a Turkey leg. Hermione shook her head in amusement and focused on her own plate of food. Everyone was excited and happy with the food and the light ambience the whole Great Hall has.

"What do you think McGonagall wants?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione shrugged. "No idea. Maybe she'll give us our schedules early," Ron guessed.

After everyone has been fed, McGonagall asked the prefects to accompany the students to their dormitories, the only people left in the Great Hall are the professors and the headmistress. All in all, there were only 25 people left.

McGonagall felt bad for the young adults in front of her. They were forced to grow up so fast, and they have lost so much from the war. They fought for what they believed in, and her respect for them are immeasurable.

"Thank you for leaving behind," McGonagall started. "Most of you are back here to repeat their last year, and some are here to start their 7th year for the first time," she looked directly at the Golden Trio as she said the last words. "You are called the eight years but will be having the 7th year curriculum. You will be the special students, as you have experienced a great deal of hardship last year, and most of you went into hiding.

This may come out as a shock for you but, the twenty four of you has to live in the same dormitory for this year." The twenty four students dropped their jaws in shock and were quiet as the words sink in on their heads.

"Why, Professor? Aren't we going to be in the same houses anymore?" Lisa Turnpin asked.

"Very good question. No, you will stay in your houses, but you just won't be living on the house dormitories. You see, the houses are only set to have specific numbers of students and you are our excess batch. There are new first years and it will be too crowded in the houses."

They all nodded as the words from their teacher make sense.

"Because there are only 25 of you, there will only be 3 students in a room instead of the original six that you have been accustomed to. Your names will be on the door of the rooms."

"Where is our house located, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Out of the Great Hall, turn left and walk straight. When you reached the end of the hall, turn left and then the third door on the right—between a stone knight, and a portrait of the three seers—is the entrance to your dormitory. The password would be 'liberty'."

Everyone stood up and chatted heartily, but before they could leave, McGonagall handed them their schedule for the year. When they left the Great Hall, they followed Hermione and walked to their dorm. They reached their dorm and were met by a grand view. Their room was different from their own houses combined. The room had a mix of muggle and wizarding taste.

They stepped into the room and stared in awe. There were throw pillows everywhere the plush carpet in front of the fireplace. There was a mini bar at the far right corner of the room—a generous addition made by McGonagall. The room looked cosy and elegant at the same time.

"Whoa," Ron broke the silence.

Hermione sat on the soft, red bean bag and squealed, "It's so soft!"

"The only thing missing now is a television, right Harry?" Seamus asked.

Harry laughed together with Dean. All the students were already feeling at home. They were sitting all over their common room, with Blaise and Theo mixing their drinks at the mini bar.

"I can't believe McGonagall let us have alcohol in the common room," Hermione said.

"There was a letter on the shelf. She said it's some kind of a thank you for us with the war and all," Blaise said.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked at the scene in front of them. The Gryffindors were interacting civilly towards the Slytherins without being asked to, like a war didn't happen. It baffled them and somewhat amazed them to know that they're trying to build a bridge between them after the war.

After they settled in nicely, they decided to go to their dorm rooms. Hermione was to be roomed with Parvati and Pansy. When they got in, they found their trunks were already in their designated beds. The beds were bigger and softer than what they were used to.

"McGonagall sure knows how to spoil her students," Pansy muttered which made Parvati and Hermione laugh.

"I wish Padma's here to see this," Parvati said suddenly. Hermione approached the brown-skinned girl and hugged her.

"Oh, Parvati. I'm really sorry with what happened to Padma," Hermione whispered to the girl's ear. Parvati just nodded meekly and mouthed a 'thanks'. Pansy just watched the scene unfold in front of her. She felt guilty about what happened to everyone who lost their loved ones. She knows she didn't do anything to hurt them, but she still feel dirty for being associated with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

Voldemort.

Pansy shuddered when the snake man's face came to view in her mind. Hermione noticed Pansy's sudden change in disposition and asked, "Are you okay?" Pansy just hummed in response.

"Let's look at the other dorms," Parvati suggested. She doesn't really want to talk about her dead twin anymore.

They knocked on the door across from theirs and opened it. They found four girls in the room instead of three.

"Hey, why are there four girls in here?" Pansy asked.

"Well, there are only ten girls," Isobel replied to her co-Slytherin.

"McGonagall should've just put five girls in a room," Hannah said.

"The rooms will be too crowded if that happened, and we wouldn't compromise with the bathroom," Susan replied.

"Have you seen the bathroom, though? We have our own cubicles now. We don't have to wait any longer!" Isobel said.

"REALLY?" The other girls squealed and ran towards their bathrooms. Their mouths dropped from amazement. The bathrooms had three cubicles, three mirror, and three sinks for each of them in room.

"This is awesome! We are living every Hogwarts students' dream!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione ran towards the boy's dorm to see how her best friends were doing. She reached Harry's dorm first. He was rooming with Draco and Blaise. She didn't even bother to knock. She just opened the door and was taken aback with what welcomed her. Draco Malfoy was only in his boxers.

Hermione's eyes became as wide as a saucer with her cheeks as red as an apple, and Draco paled. "I am so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed and shut the door loudly. She ran back to her dorm and tried to get the image off her head.

-O-O-O-

"What happened with you?" Blaise asked Draco, who was still standing stiffly in front of the door.

"Hermione came in and he was looking like _that_," Harry said in amusement. Draco blushed lightly and muttered 'shut up' which made the two other boys chuckle.

"Why, Draco. I didn't know you're bumbling virgin," Blaise teased.

Draco faked appalled. "How dare you call me a bumbling virgin!"

"You are a virgin, mate," Blaise laughed. Draco threw his broom at him and it smacked straight to his face. Harry laughed, thinking how his year is going to be totally fun and normal.

-O-O-O-

"So what did he look like?" Pansy asked excitedly. "And please do elaborate! We Slytherin girls had been fantasizing about him for so long! He's so shy and secretive he doesn't even change in front of the other guys during Quidditch before!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes towards the girl and chucked a pillow straight to her face which in turn had her hair being pulled playfully. Hermione couldn't even believe she's having a girl talk with Pansy Parkinson, who was an absolutely dreadful girl at her for as long she has known.

"Well he's toned," Hermione answered, trying to sound indifferent but Pansy caught a small blush, and she grinned.

"You can't fool me, Granger! You're blushing!" Pansy teased.

"Whatever. He is good looking, that's a no-brainer. I just don't see what the fuzz is about."

"You've seen his whole body! Well, minus the important part, but, you still saw a lot more than a girl could wish for!" Pansy sighed dreamily.

"Have you forgotten that your boyfriend is currently rooming with the guy you're fantasizing about?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"He knows me, this is just a crush every Slytherin has. Besides, he knows he's the one I'm going to marry," Pansy claimed as a matter of fact.

"Marry? You have thought about that already?" Hermione asked.

"It was already arranged even before we were born," Pansy said like it wasn't a big deal. "We've known since we were five."

"WHAT?! That's totally archaic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well old Pureblood families still believe in that. I'm just lucky Blaise and I fell in love along the way," Pansy said.

"All the pureblood families follow that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no. The Weasleys doesn't. They're one of the oldest Pureblood ones, and the Malfoys."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Why don't the Malfoys follow it?"

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that all the Malfoys married for love. It's just a coincidence they fell in love with Purebloods."

"Huh…" was Hermione's only answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor I get paid for this. I also don't own the Spice Girls.

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to thank all of you for putting my story in your favourites and follow list. Also, have you guys seen the closing ceremony for the Olympics? Spice Girls oh my god! I cried when they sang! 3 Anywaaaaaaaay… Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

**Warning: **Use of profanity.

It was already eleven in the evening but the eight years were still lounging in their common room and continuing their mini party when they heard a distinct knock on their portrait door. Neville opened the door and was met by Filch at the other end of the door.

"Uhh…" Neville faltered.

Filch rolled his eyes in amusement and spoke gruffly. "I'm not here to reprimand you, boy. I'm here to collect a certain Ms. Granger."

"Oh. Okay. Please wait a moment," Neville mumbled. He turned around and looked for Hermione in the crowd. He saw her sitting in between her two best friends. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned to look at Neville, "Yes?" She asked.

"Filch is here to see you," he shouted back at her. The Golden Trio's eyes became as wide as a saucer and then Ron burst out laughing. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. When his laugh dissolved into chuckles he cooed, "Ooh. Filchy is here to see his Hermi-poo."

Hermione turned beet red and hit him with a pillow straight to his face. Ron didn't mind and burst into laughter again, which made their other housemates laugh with him. Hermione sulkily walked towards Neville and asked Filch why he was looking for her. "Professor McGonagall wanted me to bring you to her," Filch replied. She took her robe and went with him quietly.

When they reached the gargoyle that goes up to the Headmistress' office (that used to be Professor Dumbledore's), Filch said the password ("Tabby cat," he whispered) and pushed Hermione softly to indicate that she should step on the gargoyle which Hermione complied. The gargoyle immediately elevated and she reached the office in no time.

"Good evening," Hermione greeted the headmistress. Professor McGonagall looked up from a parchment she was reading and smiled.

"Good evening to you too, Ms. Granger," she greeted back warmly. "How do you find your new dormitory?"

"It's perfect, Professor! Everyone loved it!" Hermione answered excitedly. "But did you have to put a mini bar? I'm not questioning you, Professor, but Blaise and Theo knows their ways into making mixed drinks," Hermione said nervously.

McGonagall grinned and just shook her head. "I know this is a school, but I also know all of you are adults now and had a drink or two. I also know how talented the two Slytherins with alcohol but I assure you that I made precautions. The alcohols will only be available for tonight and on Friday and Saturday nights." Hermione just nodded.

"Professor, I would like to thank you for this wonderful chance you have given me," Hermione said. "My parents… they haven't been writing back and…"

"I know, my child," McGonagall said softly. "Mr. Potter came up to me a few days before I wrote to you and informed me with the circumstances. This is the first time I heard about parents abandoning their only child like this and I am absolutely disappointed. When I met your parents seven years ago, I have never imagined them as this cruel. They were welcoming and warm."

"They were just a little overwhelmed," Hermione said defensively.

McGonagall sighed, "I'm not trying to tell you your parents are bad people, Hermione. I just feel sad that you have to experience this hardship after all you've been through."

"I understand, professor."

"Anyway, did you see the books and school supplies I have put in your drawer?"

Hermione was happy with the change of topic. "Yes and thank you again, professor. But, I remember you told me in your letter that I have to do something for you. May I know what is it now?"

The professor nodded. "You will be my assistant, of some sort. You will be the one attending to head and prefect meetings in my place," Hermione looked confused and the professor went on. "As you know, there are still a good deal of work I have to face and I can't do all of the job at once. Professor Dumbledore might have but I am new at this. So your job is you have to report to me every detail the heads and prefects decided to work on and I will give you my ideas to share with them. You can also give your ideas, as I trust you well enough."

Hermione thought it was easy enough and beamed, "I will do my very best, Professor!"

"I know you will, my child. Very well, I would like for you to come back here tomorrow morning at 9 and we will discuss some things with the head students. If you have no more things to say, I think it's best if we retire now. I have kept you long enough." With that, Hermione stood up and bid her favorite professor a good night and walked back to her dormitory.

When Hermione arrived inside, she was horrified to find that it was already one in the morning. With how the common room was deserted, she concluded that the party ended an hour ago. She sat on the couch she was sitting on before she met Professor McGonagall and stared at the fire, not really feeling sleepy. She was caught in her thoughts and didn't notice Draco Malfoy descending from his dormitory.

Draco walked over at the girl's back and leaned over. "Hermione," He whispered. Hermione was startled and jumped from where she was sitting. She turned around to find the blond man looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

"What the hell? You scared me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco chuckled. "Sorry. What are you still doing up very late?" He asked as he sat beside her in front of the fire. They didn't noticed how near they were with each other.

"I just came back from McGonagall's office," Hermione replied casually.

"May I ask why?"

"Just told me some things I had to do for her."

"Oh."

They sat quietly for a long time and they didn't seem to mind. They were both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Why are you still awake?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Draco just shrugged. "I really can't sleep. I came down for a glass of firewhiskey, but I don't think I need it anymore."

"You already drank a lot earlier," Hermione said.

"Keeping track on me, Granger?" Draco quipped.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, "I just noticed," she said while laughing.

"If you say so," Draco said.

They fell silent again. Draco was trying to think of something to talk about with Hermione but was shocked when he felt her head fall on his shoulder.

"Hermione," Draco whispered. Hermione just squirmed a little to make herself comfortable and soon fell into a deep sleep. Draco cautiously touched her cheek softly and leaned back to make himself comfortable. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, and soon enough he succumb into a deep sleep himself.

It was already six in the morning when Harry Potter woke up. He stood from his bed and noticed that the bed across him was made. He stared at it confusedly and walked towards their bathroom. He also noticed that none of the shower cubicles were used and he came up with the conclusion that Draco Malfoy didn't sleep in their room nor is ready for the day. He went down from their room and immediately spotted two familiar heads hunched up closely together. He stood in front of them and found Draco's arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder. Her head was on the crook of his shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist. Needless to say, Harry Potter was more than shocked. It was as if he saw Voldemort rise again through his very eyes.

He just stood there, staring at them when Draco shifted from where he was sitting and opened his eyes. Draco was startled to see the boy-who-lived watching.

"Where the fuck am I?" Draco asked gruffly.

"Ask your cuddle buddy over there," Harry replied in an amused tone.

Draco looked at him like he wasn't making any sense and then he felt a weight on his shoulder, and then the weight moaned. He snapped his head to find Hermione Granger sleeping almost _on_ him.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "Forgot about last night for a second there."

"Why, Malfoy? You're not a breakfast in the morning kind of guy?" Harry joked. "Oh, right. You don't know because you haven't really had any experience."

"Shut up," Draco whispered. He took Hermione's head softly and laid down her head on a pillow. He also untucked her legs from her current positions and made her lay down properly, and then he covered her with a blanket. All that was done in front of the girl's best friend.

"Come on, let's get ready for the day," Draco said while climbing the stairs. Harry just nodded and waited for the boy to be gone. He leaned over Hermione's head and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry started. "You always end up getting yourself into interesting situations." Harry kissed her forehead and left the slumbering girl to sleep some more.


End file.
